Sur mesures
by Rachel V.K
Summary: OS - Lorsque le Joker décide de se faire tailler le costard...


_Gling ! Gling !_

"Bonjour ! veuillez patienter... j'en ai pour une minute ! prenez place en attendant..."

"Ce n'est pas... dans mes habitudes... d'attendre." répond une voix qui semble avoir manqué une octave, le phrasé découpé d'une bien étrange manière.

C'est une lame qui accueille la responsable de la boutique huppée, une lame qui vient jouer contre son cou. La poigne est ferme, sans concession, aucune. La main gantée de cuir malmène la nuque.

Le visage... est... un curieux mélange de maquillage grossier ; le rouge qui s'étale en sourire de goule jusqu'au milieu des joues camoufle les dégâts de deux affreuses cicatrices qui prolongent les lèvres de manière abominable.

"Vous êtes la... responsable ?" demande-t-il, langue parcourant sa lèvre inférieure, le regard fouillant l'âme, le couteau toujours plaqué contre la peau pour rappeler la menace.

"O... oui..."

"Bien. Parfait. Vous allez alors... de vos charmantes petites mains... me tailler un costume." déclare-t-il comme amusé par le double sens de la phrase.

"Pourriez-vous... retirer votre couteau ?... s'il vous plaît ?..."

"Attelez-vous immédiatement... à la tâche."

Une chance qu'il n'y ait personne dans la boutique.

"Tirez les rideaux... tournez la pancarte. Je veux que d'ici... quelques heures, je sorte d'ici... avec un sur mesures."

"Il me faudra... toute l'après-midi au moins..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'une après-midi... si ce n'est quelques heures ?" assène-t-il en faisant signe de la tête pour qu'elle s'exécute.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de lui, sa voix la rappelle : "Oh ! et à la moindre... maladresse..." laisse-t-il échapper, en fixant sa lame de manière non équivoque.

____

La boutique fermée en bonne et due forme, elle revient vers ce client aussi inattendu que surprenant.

"Le même modèle que ce que vous portez ?"

Mouvement haché de la tête. Il se mire.

"Un trois pièces. Avec un... pardessus doublé."

Ses idées semblent précises...

Elle sort plusieurs catalogues.

"Quelque chose dans ce genre ?"

Regard en biais : "Non."

"Ceci ?"

"Veste trop courte."

"Que pensez-vous de ce modèle ?"

"Plus gros, les boutons. Et des poches. Beaucoup de poches intérieures."

"Bien. Et le gilet ?"

"A votre guise... j'ose seulement espérer... que vos pensées suivent... les miennes."

Son regard vagabonde, envisageant l'ensemble de la boutique.

"En ce qui concerne la chemise ?"

"Ceci." dit-il en désignant un mannequin.

"Cravate ?"

"Celle-ci." déclare-t-il en indiquant la devanture.

Elle s'arme de son mètre.

"Puis-je prendre les mesures ?"

Bruit de bouche, monte sur l'estrade.

Le mètre se met à courir, les mains également. Dérangeante sensation pour l'un comme pour l'autre au départ... mais qui finit par aiguiser les sens.

Petit regard échangé lorsqu'elle prend les mesures au niveau de l'entrejambe.

L'homme est grand. Voûté. Bien fait de sa personne.

Il distingue, amusé, le petit corps agile qui s'affaire autour de lui, les mains qui vont çà et là. Clôt un moment les paupières pour savourer... cette sensation perdue, enfouie.

"Violet. Le pardessus. Le pantalon."

"Avec rayures verticales ?"

"Ce que vous aurez en stock." tranche-t-il.

"Vert, le gilet. Pour trancher sur le violet. Et correspondre aux rappels de la cravate."

Appréciation gestuelle.

"Haut, l'ourlet du pantalon."

Elle bronche.

"Rouge, la doublure du pardessus." renchérit-il pour la provoquer encore une fois.

Confrontation. Qu'il remporte par : "Le client... est roi."

____

L'aiguille file sur le tissu.

Elle s'affaire tandis qu'il est assis là, pied gauche battant le sol dans une mesure anarchique, regard accroché à l'ouvrage.

Un cortège de véhicules policiers traverse l'avenue, la lumière des gyrophares et le hurlement des sirènes traversant rideaux et vitrine.

"Que se passe-t-il encore ?"

"Oh ! ils doivent passer la ville au peigne fin... suite à ce braquage de banque sur la troisième avenue." annonce-t-il, certain de son fait.

"Cette banque était tenue par la pègre, non ?"

"Il était donc temps... qu'une bonne âme se charge... de la redistribution des biens."

"Il me faudra plus d'une après-midi."

Il consulte sa montre.

"Ceci est... regrettable." assène-t-il en se levant tandis qu'elle se raidit.

Il passe derrière elle pour survoler l'ouvrage.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à recharger le fil de la machine, l'homme lui attrape les mains ; cuir sur la peau : "Vous allez... activer."

"Je vous assure que... je fais ce que je peux !" s'offusque-t-elle.

Il profite de ce rapprochement pour la sentir ; l'odeur de ses cheveux maintenus en chignon et qui commencent à quitter leur position du fait de son agitation incessante depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, les effluves discrètes de son parfum.

"Comprenez-moi..." murmure-t-il.

"Je suis prête à y passer la nuit." argumente-t-elle maladroitement.

Il s'éloigne d'elle, se saisissant d'un magazine au passage : "Je n'en attendais... pas moins de vous."

____

"Excusez-moi... pourriez-vous venir essayer ?"

Pantalon et gilet sont prêts.

Il entre dans la cabine d'essayage et la regarde, rideau en main : "Venez. Je ne peux pas... me permettre de vous laisser dehors."

"Je vous assure que je ne tenterai rien."

"Peut-être... mais vous allez venir. Je préfère... vous garder à l'oeil."

Il soupire et finit par l'attraper par la main pour la traîner de force dans la cabine.

"Je ne vais... pas vous manger !... au pire, je serai contraint de vous tuer."

Elle blêmit.

Face à face.

La promiscuité la gêne une fois de plus.

Il la regarde dans les yeux en se déboutonnant. Elle évite de baisser le regard pourtant la tentation est grande et enfle de seconde en seconde.

"Je vous... flanque la trouille ?"

"Disons que... vous êtes un client d'un ordre un peu particulier." tente-t-elle en tâchant de se donner une contenance qui faiblit dès qu'il est proche d'elle.

"Je vois..." sa main se saisit du pantalon neuf qu'il enfile puis boutonne, les yeux levés au ciel.

"Je présume que... cela convient." ose-t-elle en voulant quitter la cabine.

"Oh ho ! où allez-vous ?" questionne-t-il en la reprenant par le bras de manière ferme.

"Vous avez fini, non ? je dois m'atteler au pardessus. C'est la pièce la plus... complexe à réaliser."

Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle voit qu'il déboutonne sa chemise. Le feu lui monte aux joues.

Son torse est... parfait. L'odeur dégagée est... masculine.

Il enfile la chemise neuve, en ferme les boutonnières, la rentre dans le pantalon puis attrape la cravate qu'il passe autour du col.

"Vous avez terminé ?" demande-t-elle sur un ton tendu.

"Et dire... que je me croyais... impatient." déclare-t-il, amusé, en prenant son gilet en mains pour l'enfiler et le boutonner.

"Vous avez oublié un bouton." lui fait-elle remarquer.

"Je n'oublie... rien."

____

"Si je puis me permettre... la doublure rouge me chagrine."

Il lève les yeux sur elle.

"Vous passerez donc... le restant de votre vie à être... chagrinée." tranche-t-il sèchement.

Il attrape la télécommande du poste de télévision. "Permettez ?"

Gotham News. Banque braquée. Corps retrouvés à l'exception du cerveau de l'opération.

"Vous aviez raison..." déclare-t-elle, occupée à coudre les boutons de la veste.

"Vous en... doutiez ?"

____

Il se tient devant le plan de travail, coudes sur le meuble, corps penché en avant, dans une attitude enfantine.

"On dirait que... ça prend forme." se délecte-t-il.

"Il serait temps ! il est près de 5h du matin..."

"A propos, ne laissez aucune marque... de votre boutique. Je dis ça... pour vous éviter des ennuis."

Il attrape la veste et la passe, se mirant.

"Je maintiens que le rouge... ne colle pas du tout avec le reste."

"... un peu d'anarchie dans cet univers uniforme." conclut-il, satisfait.

"Le pardessus sera prêt d'ici deux ou trois heures."

____

Ils se regardent, les yeux brouillés par le sommeil, touillant leur tasse de thé. Il porte à présent le costume complet, pardessus compris.

"Quelle nuit... épuisante..." annonce-t-il, sur un ton volontairement ambigu.

"Je ne vous la fais pas dire..." réplique-t-elle avec la même expression.

Il jette un coup d'oeil aux pans d'étoffe qui couvrent le sol. Son sourire naturel s'étire en une grimace dérangeante.

"Je ne pensais pas... qu'il pouvait se tisser un tel lien... entre un tailleur... et un client."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"De cette... tension... nichée là." déclare-t-il en désignant de sa main entière le bas ventre de la fille.

Elle le dévisage.

"Qu'osez-vous insinuer ?!" demanda-t-elle sur un ton trop outragé pour paraître innocent.

"Que vous ne... monteriez certainement sur vos grands chevaux... si je n'avais pas... touché dans le mille." annonça-t-il posément avant d'étendre les bras sur le comptoir pour y allonger le haut de son corps.

Alors qu'elle conserve le silence, il poursuit : "... j'ai pu le... ressentir... dans la cabine d'essayage..."

"OK. Vous êtes très fort." concède-t-elle, difficilement "... mais ça s'arrête là entre nous. J'ai un fiancé."

"Vous devriez... tourner les choses... dans le bon ordre : vous êtes fiancée... à votre boutique."

Elle écarquille les yeux.

Il poursuit : "Ce n'est pas la première fois... que je passe cette avenue. Il y a toujours... de la lumière jusque tard dans la nuit..."

Elle se tord les mains ; aveux du geste.

Ce type... comment s'y prend-t-il pour la connaître si bien ?... pour deviner qu'en effet quelque chose est né entre eux et grandit de minute en minute ?...

"Qui êtes-vous, en réalité ?"

"Lorsque vous entendrez parler de moi... que vous mettrez enfin un nom sur mon visage... les choses auront changé. De manière... irrémédiable."

"Mais... je ne peux pas... me permettre ça avec un homme que je connais à peine..."

"Ah... vous aussi vous vivez de règles... de civilité, de moral, qu'en sais-je !... croyez-moi... ces codes empoisonnent plus qu'ils ne rendent service."

"Ce n'est pas si simple..." maintient-elle avant de chercher sa main de la sienne "... cela ne se fait pas."

Il grogne : "Parlez-moi ne serait-ce... qu'une fois encore... de ce qui se fait ou non... et je vous expédie droit au cimetière."

"Vous n'en ferez rien." affirme-t-elle à tort.

"Ah oui ?..." questionne-t-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche dont il fait saillir la lame "... il est possible, et je vous le prouverai... de faire des merveilles... jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive."

"Oh mais je vous crois... seulement... je pense que vous êtes le genre d'homme à éprouver plus de plaisir à voir de quelle manière l'on peut transgresser ses propres croyances, n'est-ce pas ?" sa main croise le cuir de son gant, doigts s'entortillant aux siens. Il apprécie sans bouger.

"Montrez-moi..." l'encourage-t-il.

Elle se lève, il en fait de même. Face à face. Proches. Très proches.

Il se saisit de son haut et y fait passer la lame de son couteau, découpant d'un trait tout le devant.

"Oh !... j'espère que vous n'y étiez pas spécialement attaché..." raille-t-il en évoquant le sort de cet empiècement avant de planter le couteau dans le bois du comptoir.

Il la fait s'allonger sur les pièces de tissu jonchant le sol. Il retire alors soigneusement ses gants et son pardessus, le posant délicatement sur un crochet puis se met à déboutonner le gilet vert.

Les mains... des merveilles que l'on ne soupçonne pas sous le cuir !... parsemées de maquillage.

L'une d'entre elles rabat une mèche de ses cheveux sans teinte précise qui s'est aventurée sur le front blanc.

Le gilet rejoint le pardessus.

Il la rejoint enfin, s'agenouillant pour la prendre sur ses cuisses.

"Vous savez déjà... de quelle manière cela va... finir... n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle préfère ne pas répondre, tout à l'écoute des appels incessants lancés par son corps.

Hésite un moment avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, meurtries.

La sensation est étrange... dérangeante... il donne peu, réservé.

Il la bascule soudain en arrière et la rejoint, s'allongeant à ses côtés, sa main droite naviguant sur son corps, en appréciant les formes, les devinant, s'attardant avec un mouvement appréciateur de la langue.

Il se redresse un instant afin de récupérer sa lame sur le comptoir.

"Fini de jouer..." assène-t-il d'un ton lourd.

Le métal tiède de la lame glisse sur la clavicule de la fille, en dessinant fidèlement les pourtour.

"Je n'aime pas... lorsque vous faites cela..."

"Vous avez... peur ?" questionne-t-il. "Honnêtement... vous auriez dû vous douter... qu'un mec peint comme un clown... armé d'un flingue et d'un couteau... n'allait pas vous faire le coup du... prince charmant."

Il ricane, lancé dans un monologue.

"... la fin classique est... reléguée aux oubliettes... pour une conclusion... un peu plus... plausible. Nous sommes à Gotham... après tout. Les rues, les avenues... grouillent de vermine... que je vais me faire un plaisir... de secouer..."

Un feu dément brûle dans ses pupilles.

"... ils se marièrent et eurent... beaucoup de tourments ! croyez-moi... c'est peu de le dire..."

____

Nuée de policiers.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" crache le talkie-walkie du central.

"Le corps d'une fille... empalée sur un pic métallique... encore une mort tragique." répond un flic blasé.

A l'autre bout de l'avenue, bien à l'abri entre deux immeubles et surveillant les allées et venues policières, un pardessus violet fouille dans sa nouvelle poche et en sort un détonateur.

"C'est ça, messieurs... entrez-y tous... que la fête puisse commencer..."


End file.
